Why do Good Things Happen to Bad People
by shellyfalduto
Summary: After learning she's pregnant Jade West runs away. How will life end up?
1. Chapter 1

Prologue

I sat in a stall of the Hollywood Arts bathroom staring at the stick in my hand hoping it would give me the answer I wanted. I waited in the bathroom a few more minutes before looking down at the stick

_Positive._

That destroyed my life. Beck and I had broken up a month ago, I couldn't tell him about this, he'd freak then tell me it was all my fault. But I couldn't tell my dad because I would be kicked out of the house and left with nowhere to go.

I kicked the toilet and threw my scissors into the wall. But I instantly felt bad because now I had no scissors. And then the perfect idea came to my mind.

I would run away, if you can't face your problems then run away. Right? That was what I had always heard.

After ignoring my friends the entire day in fear I might tell I went to the hair dresser and dyed it blonde, then got colored contacts, switched out my car and license plate, and stole a lot of money from my dad.

Then I ran and ran. I stopped at many places along the way seeing as I was going to New York from LA. I didn't expect to find a picture of me at a gas station I stopped at. Intrigued I got out of the car a looked at it closer.

At the top in big red letters was Missing, below was one of my senior photos, then my name, Jade West, my age, 18, my height, 5 feet 8 inches, and my weight, 135. To the right of that listed that I had a nose and eyebrow piercing and a tattoo on my right forearm. I guess I'd be hiding that now. There was a picture of my tattoo on the page too.

I hadn't expected my friends to file a report, I knew it couldn't have been my dad because he hates me.

I finally got to my destination, New York City, the Big Apple.

After months I finally had my daughter, Ivory Marie West. She was beautiful. I loved her even though I hated children, this one was mine and there was no way I was going neglect her like my parents had done with me.

Chapter One: First Year

Even though Ivory could be very annoying, I learned to live with. She was me and Beck. The only thing I had left from my friends back at Hollywood Arts. I was feared by most of my neighbors all because I dressed in all black.

I tried finding a job, not many people would hire me.

Ivory was growing so fast. When she hit four months she sat up all on her own. By six months she went to day care so I could find a job.

I eventually found a job at a diner. It wasn't much but it was something, in my free time I would write scripts and sending them off. They were never produced.

Ivory turned one year old and we had a party with just me and her, I didn't really want anyone else. We were perfect just the two of us.

Chapter 2: Gone

2 years old and 6 months is when they came. Said I wasn't qualified, I didn't have enough money to support her. I begged, I told them I'd find a better job. But they shook their heads and picked her up. I begged for one moment with her. They obliged, but they had to be there in case I tried to run away. I agreed.

"Ivory," I spoke her name softly. She looked at me with her huge brown eyes confused. "Ivory, mommy has to go, but remember your name is Ivory Marie West, I promise I will always be looking, I promise I will always love you. If I had a choice you would live with me, but mommy failed to get a job that paid well. I hope where ever you go they will be nice, as soon as mommy gets enough money she will find you, mommy promises, I promise,"

"Mommy, please, no, you cannot go!" Ivory exclaimed.

"Sweetie I have to, they will be nice,"

The child services people picked up Ivory and carried her out. I could hear her screaming "Mommy! Mommy!" As they took her away, it killed me, I was the saddest I had ever been. I loved Ivory with all my heart I could never leave her but they took her.

That day I started a new play, it was basically my life exactly, cute boyfriend, runs away, has child, and child gets taken away. I added something though, 16 years later the child and the mother find each other again. I sent this play out.

_Broadway_ accepted in, that was amazing to me. They paid me big bucks and I got to be the main character. Said I fit the role perfectly.

A year later I asked child services where my child was, they said they had no idea. That was a load of bull. They knew exactly where she was, they were clearly lying.

I spent the next few years acting, writing, and trying to get out that my child had been taken away, and they weren't giving her back. Many people had similar stories. Then there was that day on the subway.

Let's just say I got pregnant. I tried to look for Ivory more but with my stomach swelling I couldn't.

I never found Ivory even though it has been 16 years. And I don't know if I ever will.


	2. Chapter 2

Hi guys! Thanks for reviewing caro567889 and Dreamcatcher369! I have an almost sort of sequel set about 14 years later. I'll try to post it soon. Summary: Beck Oliver is the acting teacher at Hollywood Arts, when a girl named Eden West auditions he decides to investigate. Through this he meets up with Jade West. Jade tells Beck about Ivory and he agrees to help her. 


End file.
